The Spirit Never Forgets
by kalipeda
Summary: Now in her mid-20s, Chihiro has forgotten all about her childhood adventures and friends - until she is introduced to someone who is all too familiar... rated T for lovey dovey stuff to come and mild language
1. Chapter 1

There is something so peaceful about sitting by this stream. In the middle of a sprawling suburban area, it has managed to eek it's way through the concrete and pipes, flowing slowly but steadily amidst this tiny copse of trees. Planted next to my apartment complexe's parking lot, it was only meant as a decoration to distract from all the asphalt, but it quickly took over its small corner of the lot, despite the ground keeper's attempts to tame it. What started as a few pathetic saplings and some dirt are now tall, strong trees, thick bushes and wild flowers, and in the middle of this tiny forest is this stream. I used to live in this city when I was younger, almost 15 years ago, and though I don't remember much, I do know that this entire area used to be real forest, and that instead of a little stream there was a river. I just wish I could remember that river's name.

"Chihiro!"

I startle from my thoughts and look up from the small boulder I am perched on where I have been observing the gentle bubbling of water.

"Chihiro, I've been calling you for like 5 minutes." Stumbling through the foliage is my old childhood friend, Rumi. We had been the best of friends as girls, staying in contact when I moved to a different town and school, retaining our "best friends forever" status. When we graduated, I moved back to my old hometown and we got an apartment together.

"I'm sorry." I smile at her, turning back to the stream. "My mind was wandering."

"Yeah, and I think it still might be." she laughs lightly.

Reluctantly, I finally pull my attention away from the water, giving myself a mental shake, and laugh back. "You might be right. Sorry."

"Oh, it's not like you're not always this way." she grins, looping her arm through mine and dragging me through the trees. We emerge onto the small strip of parched grass that separates the wooded are from the blazing heat of the sun reflecting off of the asphalt parking lot.

"Ugh." I grimace, wrinkling my nose at the little waves of heat eddying up from the lot. "You dragged me from the nice and cool, why again?"

"Because you have a date, remember!" she shakes me, none too gently.

I grumble. "It's a _blind_ date, Rumi. I don't even want to go."

"No way, you promised! Remember? It's this really nice guy who just moved to the area, and he doesn't know anybody! You don't have to think of it as a date, I guess, but you did promise."

I sigh, knowing she's right, and knowing that as much as I'm objecting to what is most certainly a date — despite Rumi's attempts to gloss it over — I could never be so unthoughtful as to leave this guy hanging.

Speaking of.

"What was his name?" I ask as we make our way towards the main road and the conveniently close bus stop.

"Ko."

"Ko?"

"Yupp. I asked if it's meant to be like the kanji for "child" but he didn't say."

"Well can you blame him, being called baby all his life?"

"I wouldn't mind." Rumi waggles her brows at me and I laugh.

"This isn't America, and that isn't English."

"Semantics." she waves my words away and I just shake my head at her.

Once we're seated on the bus she turns to me, her voice serious now. "Listen, Chihero. If you really don't want to do this, I understand. I guess I kind of pressured you into this double date thing, it wasn't very fair of me."

"No, it's fine." I pat her arm. "Besides, with a name like Ko, how bad can he be?"

Her shoulders relax and she winks, "Let me tell you, not too shabby at all."

"Oh, really? Well don't let your admiration of this Ko guy make Ren too jealous." I joke.

"Please, he would love that. It would only give him an excuse to fuss over me more."

"True." I giggle.

Ren went to school with Rumi and is head over heels in love with her, and as much as she jokes about it, I know she feels the exact same way about him. Any day now I expect to have my ears assaulted by the shrieks of joy an engagement will produce. I'm so happy that Rumi has found someone she can spend the rest of her life with, but I will miss her sorely when that time comes.

"I knew it. I knew you were lying, you really are upset about this date!" she exclaims, seeing that my mood has suddenly turned morose.

"No, no, no!" I rush to reassure her, "I, uh, I was just wishing that my love life was as great as yours! And..uh, that maybe this is just the opportunity I need to make that happen?" I don't want to make her feel bad and rush to come up with an excuse, and luckily she doesn't here the question mark in my hastily constructed explanation.

"Awe, Chihiro. You'll find your prince charming! And if Ko isn't your one true love, then at least you'll be nice and warmed up to try with someone else, right?" she bumps her shoulder against mine.

Her statement only manages to produce an image of her and Ren in full medieval attire. professing courtly promises of devotion, but it pulls a grin from me nonetheless, and Rumi is satisfied.

About ten minutes later, we are in the center of our small, bustling city, and we get off the bus, heading towards our favorite Ramen shop. It's not the classiest joint, but what it lacks in high end decor and atmosphere, it more than makes up for in price and what are arguably the city's best noodles.

Pushing through the door, we wave and call our hellos to the cooks behind the counter who know us well from our regular patronage, and head towards our usual table. Ren is facing me, his nearly buzzcut hair made less severe by his boyish face and warm eyes which become even brighter as they land on Rumi who promptly squeals and races ahead to throw herself into his arms, like she didn't just see him last night. I laugh and turn my attention to the man who's back is still to me. From this angle I can only see his hair, grown to his broad shoulders and left straight. As I come up next to the table, Rumi extricates herself from her boyfriend's grasp and motions to me and Ko, going through the usual formal introductions as I turn to finally look at his face.

I can't help the shock that goes through me, leaving my knees wobbly.

_I know this man_..._But that's impossible..._

His hair grows to his shoulders, but also down over his forehead in a fashionably untamed way, narrow lips and high cheekbones making him striking. But it's his eyes that punch the breath from my longs. They're a soft green, which is unusual considering we're asian, but otherwise a rather unassuming shade. More than their color, though, it is their depth that is so shocking but, somehow, _familiar_. I've read enough cheesy romances to know that describing someone's eyes as deep, pulling you forward and in, is the biggest cliche in the book, but damn if these green eyes aren't doing just that, the lights reflecting in them in a swaying, dancing motion. His eyes are boring into mine with such an intensity that I know I should look away, except that that focus seems to be saying something, so I stare back, trying to understand their message. Maybe it's just 'why are you glaring at me, strange girl?'

"Chihiro, I hope you don't mind if I sit next to Ren. I know you're supposed to sit across from your date so that you can oggle each other properly, but I want to be next to him." Rumi breaks the connection - probably saving me from embarrassing myself any further - as she lifts her and Ren's clasped hands into my line of sight by way of further explanation. "So, is that okay?"

I stare at their twined fingers, lost for a moment as my sense of deja vu grows, adding to by already befuddled state. "Oh, um, yeah. Yeah-yeah, that's fine, of course, sorry," as I quickly plop myself down next to Ko with a quiet, "Nice to meet you." I've already made the poor man uncomfortable with my awkward eye contact, no doubt, so I do my best to remedy the situation by being polite.

My eyes widen slightly as I watch him slowly lift his hand and gently run a finger over the cord on my wrist. Despite being little more than a length of woven thread meant to function as a hair-tie — even if a lovely, shining one — I got it when I was a girl, though I've forgotten where exactly, now. I only remember that it has always been one of my most cherished possessions, despite its humble nature, and I've never not worn it. Ko's finger now traces it, so lightly that if I wasn't looking I wouldn't even know he was, before pulling away in what I can only describe as a reluctant manner. "It is...It-" he pauses and clears his throat, "It is truly so nice to meet you, Chihiro." he finally tells me, and with so much sincerity in his voice that even though I promised not to make any more confusing eye contact (for his sake as much as my own), my gaze snaps up to meet his once more.

And I lose my breath again.

Because this man I've only just met, a stranger, is looking at me in the most heart breakingly hopeful way; he is looking as me like he had lost something incalculably precious and he has just found it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A special "thank you" to all the wonderfully encouraging reviewers! I am so pleased that my story has been received so well! Thank you, also, to those who have followed/favorited this story as well as me as an author. **

**I hope you continue to enjoy this work and that you feel free to review/message me not only with questions, but also suggestions and thoughts that pop into your head while reading! **

**xo**

I like to think that I am a sensible girl. I have always tried to live my life honestly and respectfully. So normally, I would not be oggling someone to death. More than that, though, if someone were staring at me with what can only be described as open adoration, someone who was totally unknown to me, I would consider it to be rude, if not outright disturbingly creepy.

It would seem my common sense attitude has flown right out the window.

Instead of being put on full "watch out there is something seriously wrong with this guy why is he looking at you like that (?)" alert, I am being filled with that same sense of deja vu I experienced earlier. At the same time, I know that that alert _should_ be ringing through my head, so now I am as equally confused by those earthy green eyes as I am by myself.

_There must be something wrong with me._

_But it doesn't feel wrong._

_That's even worse._

Ko seems to recognize the conflicting emotions running through my brain, because I can see him visibly try to rain in the emotions he is broadcasting before giving me a somewhat rueful smile, "I'm sorry."

"No." I say slowly, "It's not you, it's just -" I struggle to put my feelings into words, "I feel like I've met you before."

"Well, once you meet someone, you never really forget them. It just takes you awhile to remember them again."

I shake my head, trying to still my flying thoughts. I seem to be doing that a lot today. "Someone…Someone told me that before, I think."

"It was a common saying of my Grandmother's." Another soft, if quick, stroke of the tie on my wrist.

"Your..Granny?"

I suddenly can't seem to focus, my mind galloping from thoughts of his eyes to my hair-tie, from his Granny's words to, randomly, my little stream which I wish I was sitting next to right now instead of feeling so very terribly confused. My breathing is coming more shallowly and suddenly I realize that I am on the verge of having a panic attack. I haven't had one since before the first time I moved as a little girl. I was so proud of myself for gaining the self-confidence to overcome these lapses in control, but suddenly I am that 10 year old girl again. "I need some air." I manage to strangle out before lurching to my feet.

"Wait, Chihiro, are you okay? What should we order you?" Rumi looks at me in concern.

I do my best to seize some control, praying I can answer while seeming normal enough "Yes, I just need some fresh air, I'm feeling a little dizzy. Just get me whatever you're having."

"Should I come with you?"

"No!" A choked breath. "No, it's okay. I'll just be a moment." And then I nearly sprint for the door. There went seeming normal.

I squeeze myself into the narrow alley next door, hiding behind the garbage cans and cardboard boxes piled at its mouth. Crouching down, I bury my face in my arms, rocking slightly on my heels.

"It's okay." I whisper to myself. "You're just overreacting. It's not real. It's okay. It's like bad-dream. You have the control if you try hard enough." But no matter how fiercely I whisper this to myself through my gasping breaths and — yupp, there are tears. great. — I can't stop feeling like I am that scared little girl who actually has _no_ control over her thoughts and emotions, her life, and I can't stop my body from fighting me.

Suddenly there is a hand on my back, and I still, mortification adding to my already growing frustration and, well, panic. "Focus on your breathing." Ko tells me gently. How did I not notice him get so close? "Listen to how I breathe." He pulls in air exaggeratedly loud, but slowly, holding it a moment before letting it out again, just as loudly and slowly. "Listen to my breathing, Chihiro. You're okay. I'm right here. Just listen." Distantly, I am aware of the fact that his exaggerated breathing is kind of funny sounding, that if anyone were to walk by the alley and here him, they would think Darth Vader had decided to take up residence there, and the humor of it is enough to distract me from my own breathing (or rather my lack of control of it). In a backwards way, _not_ focusing on it — worrying more and making things worse — helps me to control it better. Slowly, my breathing begins to regulate itself, my breaths coming in time with Ko's, whose hand still rests comfortingly between my shoulder blades.

Even though I've gotten the panic attack in hand, I remain in my semi-fetal-position-crouch-thing. The mortification has come roaring back. Not only did I visual-jitsu this guy to pieces, but I then went and had an emotional break down in front of him. What a great first impression.

"Chihiro, it's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed." Ko tells me. What, can this guy read minds?

"I'm not embarrassed" I humph.

"That would be much more convincing if you weren't still hiding in your sweater sleeves."

I humph again but lift my face, and not without a little defiance. "There, better?"

Instead of answering he tsks and reaches up with a handkerchief — people still use those? — to softly swipe at my eyes and cheeks. "Now it's better." he nods, "but it would be best if you didn't still look so sad."

I force a very fake but very cheesy smile to my lips. "How's that?"

He startles into a laugh, deep and rolling. Wow, his laugh is great.

"Still not convincing enough for you?" I manage.

"It wasn't. But this smile is." He stands and I bring my fingers to my lips, surprised to find a genuine smile there. "And now to make things the bestest."

I can't help but grin now, standing up myself. "The bestest?" my eyebrow quirks up, "How exactly is that achieved?"

"Food." he tells me, the 'duh' silent.

Well, that works for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your continued support in reading and reviews! I know the last chapter was very short, which many of you were disappointed by, but work has been very crazy and school is starting again soon so I have been very busy, unfortunately. I try to post ****_something_**** rather than keep you waiting, and I hope you understand! :) Even so, I am so grateful and amazed to have received such positive support and feedback and i send love to all of you!**

**As always, please do not hesitate to let me know what you think, if you wish something had gone differently, or how you think/wish/hope it will continue! I love your input and try to use it as best I can!**

**xo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

We return to our seats and I keep my head down, knowing that if Rumi gets a good look at my face she will immediately know that I've been crying. As it is, she is too involved in making googoo eyes with Ren, for which I send up a quiet 'thank you' — I wouldn't want to ruin this outing even _more. _

Our food arrives shortly after we sit, and for the next ten minutes or so all that can be heard is the slurping of noodles and various noises of appreciation we each make. Internally, though, I am banging my head against a wall. Repeatedly. While true that Ko seemed to take both my creepy stairing and random panic attack in stride, I can't even begin to imagine what he must be thinking of me...

"So, Chihiro, Rumi tells me you're an author?"

I pause with my bowl mid air. Well at least I haven't scared him off completely, it would seem. "Yes." I put the bowl down. "I am."

"That's Cool. So, uh, what do you write?"

"Oh, ha, I should've said. Right. Yes, well I write fiction for small children." _Smooth. _It would also seem I am still very nervous.

Rumi finally turns away from Ren to but in, "Oh please, Chihiro, don't be so modest! She has a degree in psychiatry and writes books for therapeutic purposes, so they're fun and engaging for young kids, but also help them to recover."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Thank you." I murmur, ducking my head because I'm now blushing.

"What are these kids usually recovering from when they read your books?"

"Social anxiety and general issues with connecting to people as well as problems with self-esteem." I explain, "They seem like minor issues, but they can be really debilitating when faced at such a young age, and if not overcome they can have lasting repercussions."

"May I ask why you decided to do this for a living?"

This time when I meet Ko's gaze, there is only a deep and genuine curiosity there. I'm relieved but also kind of disappointed. "To be honest, I struggled with these things myself when I was little. Rumi was my only friend as a young girl, otherwise I suffered from extreme nerves and anxiety…I couldn't connect to others, and I felt very much alone. It's a terrible thing, to feel so lost. Once I was able to overcome those feelings of isolation, I wanted to make sure that no other child ever felt that way again, that they felt confident and loved."

"I didn't know that, Chihiro." Rumi says quietly, though I'm thankful to see she isn't hurt by the omission, just intrigued.

I shrug trying to seem nonchalant, "I guess it never came up."

"How did you overcome your problems, though? Did you find some helpful book yourself?" Ren asks.

"It was when we moved, actually. I don't remember much of it, except that Rumi here had given me my first bouquet ever —"

"I'm such a good friend."

"Yeah, yeah the best." I laugh. "But anyway, something about the whole move just, changed me somehow. I don't know. Around that time, though, I began getting these ideas about fantastic adventures and characters which I wrote about, and those are the ones I actually have used in my books."

Ko looks startled. "What kinds of adventures?"

"Go buy a book and find out!" Rumi teases, though I know she's almost serious in her attempt to help me sell my work.

"Hush, you." I wave at her good naturally before turning back to Ko. Now that we're talking about my work, something I am very proud of, my confidence has been trickling back. "My books all take place in an alternate land inhabited by spirits. I have a few different main characters, but they all face adversity which they overcome by being honest and kind to those around them, even when those people are especially mean or greedy."

"Yeah, like that evil bath house owner is constantly after making more money!" Rumi exclaims, "What a _you-know-what_."

I go to admonish Rumi and to explain that the bath house owner is not strictly evil and the she in fact has a strict code of rules she follows despite her greediness, but suddenly Ko is choking on his food and I am clapping him on the back in alarm.

"Ko! Oh my gosh, are you okay?!"

He holds up a hand and I stop beating him and wince. "Sorry, I might have got a little carried away."

"It's okay. I'm okay. You're okay." he coughs between gasps.

The whole situation seems to be a weird reversal of the one that just took place in the alley, and I can't stop the small giggle that escapes me at the thought.

"Chihiro!" Rumi frowns, "I don't see how you can find Ko chocking funny."

But her admonishment just has me laughing in ernest, now. "No you don't understand! Before he was - and now I am!"

Ko who has regained his breath is staring at me wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry," I tell him in fits, trying and failing to contain my laughter. "You must think that I'm a terrible person, laughing after you helped me." I notice a noodle that has gotten stuck to the side of his face and without thinking reach out to pluck it away, holding it up for him to see, my laughter only growing.

Before I am able to react, Ko darts his head forward and nips the noodle from my fingers with his mouth. I have a moment where I am excruciatingly aware of how soft his lips are as they brush against my skin, but then I am just staring at him with my jaw dropped, by hand still held aloft as he chews smugly. Now Rumi is cackling hysterically.

He winks. "No worries — your laugh is adorable, and food makes everything better, remember?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As we pile out of the Ramen shop, Ko turns to me rather sheepishly. "Sorry if I was too forward back there. I hope I didn't weird you out."

"Are you kidding?" Rumi barks out a laugh, "The look on her face was priceless. That was great."

"Maybe for you, Rumi." Ren tugs her to his side with a pointed look in my direction.

"No, you didn't weird me out." I promise him, all the while wondering why _he_ in turn hasn't been at all weirded out by my own escapades. "I was just surprised."

"That's an understatement." Rumi sniggers under her breath, voicing my own thoughts, before Ren turns her, muffling her face against his shoulder. "I can still talk like this!" I indistinctly hear her laugh, wrapping her arms around Ren as he marches her backwards. "Kinda."

Ko just grins at me, still looking embarrassed. "In terms of boundaries, I have overstepped way more than you have, so seriously — don't worry." I reach out and awkwardly pat his shoulder before pulling away quickly, that dang blush threatening to rise to my cheeks again. His grin is now more relieved, and we continue walking down the road in an amicable silence, trailing behind Rumi who has somehow ended up on Ren's back as she forcefully points ahead like she's ordering a charge. We follow her gesticulations towards the nearby walking path, meandering through a sandy sculpture garden, as the sun starts to sink lower in the sky. We go slowly, examining each piece of art, making a few comments here and there, but otherwise just enjoying the coming sunset and cooling night air.

"This one's my favorite." I tell Ko softly as we reach the last statue, approving the look of wonder on his face.

"Why?" he responds just as softly. Something about the stillness of the art we have been admiring paired with the fading day has us speaking with hushed voices, as if anything louder would disturb the feeling of calmness that has taken over the moment.

I step off the path and approach the statue. Made of polished white and green marble, it is the largest of all the statues, fangs and curling tail giving it an air of what some might call menace. I reach out and gently stroke across its muzzle. "This piece was commissioned, based on one of the characters in my books." I tell him. "I remember him from when I was a baby, even. He might have been an imaginary friend, but he has always been special to me." I walk along the statues length, trailing my hand down its flank. "People see him and think 'Oh what a frightening creature! How awful!', but they don't know better. This dragon represents loyalty, courage, friendship, everything good this, and the spirit world of my books, has to offer. It is not menace that has him baring his teeth but rather the will to protect. See, look." I have stopped at the end of its tail and look back to Ko who is rubbing at his eyes. In the fading light it is hard to see his expression clearly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, my eyes are just a little itchy." he assures me in a whisper as he walks to where I stand.

"Look." I say again, lowering myself to kneel in the sand as I point to the coiled end of tail. "What do you see there?"

He kneels next to me. "Is that a heart?"

Even kneeling he towers above me, and I smile up at him. "It is. Remember how I said that this dragon represents everything good this world has to offer? Well the greatest thing, the very best, is love. He may not be real, but I have loved this dragon and everything he symbolizes since I was small. That's my heart, there. He is protecting it. And I know he always will."


End file.
